Usalia
This character is deemed '''Missing In Action'/'Dead'.'' Usalia is a Supportive Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities * Vectors Usalia can utilize a combination of Telekinesis and Psychokinesis in the form of multiple invisible arms at will, that have a range of seven meters. They can go through matter, grab matter, and even clean cut matter with a lot of ease. In addition, she has cute cat-ear looking horns coming out of her head (which she covers with the bunny ears garment) and has an instinct that serves to kill humans. * Echolocation She also possesses a mental power that lets her detect nearby life forms at her range (Seven meters), their exact location, their movement, etc. Much like a radar. Roll Buffs: * -2 to defense and +1 to damage taken. * -2 to speed when not using her power * +1 to damage rolls by her. * If dealing critical damage, she can either cause deep wounds or cut limbs of the target quite gruesomely. Determined by GM. * GM can determine for her to hold back on killing a human she's fighting. If fails to resist the instinct, she'll focus on mutilating the person she's fighting. Items: *'Restrictive Bunny Ears:' Work as a silencer for the killing instinct, allowing her to ignore it much easier. They’re also big and very cute. 6 HP. *'Earphones:' Given by Matthew Murdock. Add an additional silencing to the instinct and also suppress the second personality. Personality Usalia is a sleepy girl who looks like she's been through a lot. She usually walks around hungry and dozy, without knowing what to do with her life. She's very gullible, and she believes everything she's told, never having an impasse and never really backing down from everything. If taught morals, she'll try to stick to them and ignore getting told the opposite. But, if pursued, that might make her drop them easily. ]]A secondary side of her is when she's driven by her killing instinct, when she comes extremely murderous, violent and psychopathic, her voice getting completely apathetic and low toned while her eyes lose all signs of life in them. During this state, she has no restrictions or hold back as to how she deals with whoever she's facing, resorting to go as far as to mutilate them and give them a painful death if possible. This side of her has the nomenclature "Lucy" by her own father. Background Usalia was born in awful conditions, as both her parents weren't mutants, but humans. Recently, her mother had been exposed to a weird energy in the forest while the couple were there having a picnic. Due to that, the mother did not get affected, but her child did. Her child grew horns, and the labor was so painful due to it, her mother died in childbirth... leaving the father to take care of the kid alone. Throughout her life, her father didn't treat her any better. Because her mother was died in labor, the father treated her as a mistake that shouldn't had been born. Usually abused of her in many ways, and took distance from her as much as possible, possibly even scarring the sleepy girl due to it. One day, police were reported of an awful smell coming from a house. When they arrived, they found her father mutilated in the living room, and found her in her room crying. The police at first thought she was a kid who just witnessed a murder, until the policemen in the house were also brutally slaughtered, being decapitated for a quick death... by Usalia's power, of course. Something inside her told her to do it, and without remorse, she followed direction, unaware of what she was truly doing. SHIELD then was advised of said situation, and quickly went to take action themselves by temporarily sheltering the child, giving her new clothes, governmental cover up of her actions, and a pair of bunny ears to cover her horns and heavily restrict the voice in her head. She then was taught that killing people is bad, to not listen to said voice, and be a good girl. Storyline Season 4 Initially, Usalia was usually wandering aimlessly around the city without no sole purpose other than finding food. After a scuffle with Robert Snow, she ran away into an alley where she was found by Guy Cecil. This man at first tried to help her relocate, taking her to his apartment to know her better. After a while, he grew fond of the kid and decided to help her as he could. With that, took her to meet Christo, Luffy, and Killia in a previous hideout they had. However, after a scuffle with Christo, she was no longer allowed to stay there. This, however, did not stop her from going. Luffy would constantly sneak her in, and she was the cause of many troubles between members due to morale. It did not help that Mikleo Whitehill was present at the moment with his powers not negated. It caused a huge argument with no filters, and nearly broke the group apart. Guy did not approve of Christo's judgement, and decided to let Usalia live with him instead. It is then where Usalia was ambushed by Alice Magatroid in an alley, and she revealed to be a Diclonius by the use of Vectors which Usalia could see. Her friends came to her rescue, yet this only hinted of what was to come. Guy and Usalia then were approached by Miles Edgeworth and Ema Skye, where they were taken to the SHIELD headquarters. Usalia was given an upgraded pair of ears, as Guy was questioned and given a negation bullet in a necklace. After a while, an anonymous source informed the authorities about Usalia's whereabouts, where she was arrested on the spot and taken to the detention center against her will. At first, she did not have any support, until Matthew Murdock showed to take her case. With his Supernatural Senses he could detect that she was not lying, and would try his best to ease her sentence. To his luck, the prosecution didn't have much evidence or much of a case, only having Robert Snow as the only witness and recent victim. And, to add more into it, Robert Snow's death occurs, which leaves the prosecution without nothing. At this point, Murdock pushes for the trial to be postponed indefinitely, as he has a talk with Usalia to explain the situation to her, and gifted her a pair of Earphones that would also help her situation. SHIELD was soon contacted after the trial was dismissed and postponed, for Junko Enoshima to go pick Usalia from the detention center, and first take her to the mall, where she was told she "could pick whatever she wanted". After the trip to the mall, she came back home safe, reuniting with Guy once again, and giving him a locket as a gift. Trivia * Usalia's face value is taken from the game Disgaea. * Her power of Telekinetic / Psychokinetic arms comes from the anime Elfen Lied. * Usalia has a strange addiction to curry, although she also gets overly excited for sweets. * She doesn't see value on money, and usually thinks it can be used to make fires. * For some reason she bought a huge penguin plush. * All usalia's encounters always end up in trouble for some bizarre reason, and it has to deal with morale. Category:MIA/dead